


It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

It has been a few weeks since Phil had been attacked and left for dead, the square had truly been rocked. Everyone has their ideas on who it was and surprise surprise most people think it’s Ben, with his plan to come and ruin Phil, he couldn’t cause this amount of damage could he? 

Callum sits in the round hearing everyone go on about how it could be Ben, he has killed before right but Callum knew it wasn’t Ben, he knew Ben wasn’t near the house.. in fact he knew Ben wasn’t in the square. 

The same day of the attack Ben texted Callum

_“we’re going away, just us, meet me at the car lot at 4 x”_

They drove around 4 hours out of town to a hotel, Ben just wanted to get away, didn’t even want anything to happen but he just knew he wanted to be with Callum, in bens world and all the stuff going on, he felt safe in Callum’s arms, they spent all night just talking, Ben telling him about Paul, about how he felt about Callum, and Callum in return telling him how he feels about Ben, they share a few soft kisses from all the talking and drinking they both fall asleep arm in arm, and before leaving well they do make the lack of it from the night before up to each other. 

Callum comes back to his reality when he clocks Ben defending himself “I didn’t hurt my dad” he shouts and before Callum knows it he stands up, walking toward Ben and he stops “Ben didn’t do this to Phil, he wasn’t even in the square” it’s like word vomit he feels a tug on hind arm “cal, you don’t need to do this” bur he takes a deep breath in and opens his mouth.

”he wasn’t in the square from 4pm that afternoon till the next night” someone cuts him off “how do you know that” and Callum looks up “because I was with him”, he goes into his pocket pulling out the bill from the hotel, the receipt from room service, the hotel key which he didn’t know he had, and even the receipt from the gas they got for the car, he turns “I was with Ben from that moment till he got the call to inform him that his dad was in hospital..” remembering where he is, he looks around panic falls to his face, he feels a hand on his back 

“why was you in a hotel with Ben” a few people shout he turns to Ben who just looks at him frozen to the spot and Callum turns “I’m sick of lying, sick of sneaking around, I’m sick of it, I was with Ben that night because, because, we’ve been having a affair” he grabs Bens hand “and I’m not sorry, he’s, he’s shown me who I am and for that” he turns to Ben “I love you to” with a single tear rolling down his face. Everyone is stunned including Ben and that’s when they hear the voice “you two need to come with me down to the station” 

They get split up and questioned Callum’s our first, as he sits and waits he knew Ben couldn’t go back to prison and he didn’t want to loose Ben, as much as he would of liked keeping it on the down low a bit longer, he couldn’t let Ben get the blame for something he didn’t do and then doors open and Ben walks out.

back in the car Ben turns “you didn’t have to do that y’know” he smiles and looks over to Callum “I couldn’t loose you Ben” and in that moment he sees Ben in a whole new light, a broken shell of a man, with a soft heart but everyone sees him as this monster. 

A few weeks later bens name is cleared they seen them check in and out on the CCTV at the hotel, as the both lay down in bed after a long few weeks Ben turns “what did I do? To have someone like you walk into my life and turn it up side down, thank you” callum just smiles and mumbles “same Ben” as they both fall asleep.


End file.
